matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Pyramid of Giza
The Great Pyramid of Giza, otherwise known as the Pyramid of Khufu or more simply the Great Pyramid, is the oldest of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, and the only one to remain largely intact. Its tip was once comprised of the Golden Capstone until it was disassembled and scattered. Fictional History Early History The Great Pyramid began construction in 2,580 on the order or the Egyptian pharaoh Khufu, ostensibly to be his future tomb. However, the Pyramid was in reality intended to be built in order to help reduce the severity of the upcoming alignment of the Tartarus sunpot with the Earth, as dictated by a trial left to humanity by the Super-Ancient Beings. The summit of the Pyramid was left flat with a human-shaped recess, in order to accommodate the Golden Capstone which would serve as the Pyramid's uppermost point. Somehow the Super-Ancients were also able to make it that should a ritual of power be performed at the Pyramid's peak, then the nation who had the dirt of their homeland deposited in the Pyramid's recess beneath the Capstone during the rotation event would receive 1,000 years of absolute power. In around 2570 BC, the Capstone on the Pyramid's tip served its purpose to act as a point for the energy from the Tartarus sunspot to unleash its energy. Soon afterwards, the Capstone was removed from the Pyramid's summit and hidden away. Over two thousand years after the Tartarus rotation, and for reasons unknown, Alexander the Great oversaw the disassembly of the Capstone into its seven component Pieces and arranged for the Pieces to be hidden by priests of the Cult of Amun Ra. The Cult would ultimately conceal each Piece within constructs that would become known as the seven Wonders of the Ancient World. Rather than have the uppermost Piece of the Capstone hidden within the Pyramid, Alexander instead arranged to have the Sa-Benben buried with him. The Pyramid would remain the tallest man-made structure in the world for over 3,800 years, unsurpassed until the Lincoln Cathedral was completed circa 1300. It was believed to be the only one of the seven Wonders to survive fully to the modern day (the location of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon was never found and thus its existence remained unverified to prove otherwise). At some point prior to the week where the Pieces of the Capstone were being collected, the American government paid off the Egyptian government in order to give the Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force unrestricted and private access to the Pyramid so that they could perform the ritual of power. The Egyptian government would claim that the Pyramid was undergoing structural maintenance to the public. Seven Ancient Wonders . Features Capstone Peak A nine foot tall mini-pyramid made out of gold, the Golden Capstone was made to be the peak of the Great Pyramid, so that at its summit, the Capstone would be able to absorb the intense heat given off by the Tartarus Sunspot. Trivia . Category:Seven Wonders of the Ancient World Category:Locations Category:Seven Ancient Wonders Category:Real-World Places Category:Historical Sites